Skatewheel conveyors generally in use usually consist of two light channels braced to form a frame and having a series of wheels on rigid through shafts mounted between the sides. Package or objects can be moved manually or by gravity on these conveyors. The load must have a rigid riding surface. For example, bags and sacks have been conveyed by placing a smooth support, such as a piece of cardboard, under each bag. In such an operation there is always the possibility that the load will fall off the conveyor despite the tendency for straight wheels to advance the load at right angles to the axes of the wheels. When loads are permitted to travel by gravity in such an operation, the grades required depend largely upon the weight of the object or package and the nature of the riding surface. Skatewheel-type conveyors are ideally adapted to light loads because the light-weight wheels permit grades about half those required for roller conveyors. Since there is no way of controlling the speed of these loads, if either the package or its contents are fragile, damage may result if heavy loads are allowed to travel by gravity; likewise, the loads may gain too much momentum and as a result jump off the conveyor.